the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Starsong Sanctuarium
A clan who established themselves firmly in the caves of the Crystalspine Reaches, and rather than move as they grew in number and power, they have established a vast network of access tunnels ranging all the way from the Starwood Strand to the Observatory. The Sanctuarium, formed by those who were rejected by their own kind for refusing to reject their own natures, contains a tight-knit core membership and a large number of temporary members. They reject no-one who comes to them in earnest, and have (due both to their welcoming attitude and their tunnel network) become a common waypoint for dragons making the journey to join the Arcanist. History Ramona was a normal Guardian in all respects save one-she had never been able to find her charge. Regarded by her fellows as defective, she wandered the world, having given up any hope of a clan or family. So doing, she met Lucien and they came to travel together. The Mirror dragon was at first intrigued, then enthralled by this strange Guardian, and in time made her an offer: make a home with him, and let them gather other dragons that had been rejected by their own kind, or lost their homes in some fashion. They would craft their own clan, and defy conventions that demanded they be lonely and alone. She was persuaded, and they made their home in the Crystalspire Reaches, far from their parent clans. Lucien, like Ramona, was odd for his species.Born a Mirror, but with a thoughtful, curious disposition and a desire to understand the other Dragon races and the world in which they lived, he left his clan and turned to the life of a wanderer. Solitary by choice, he lived a not unhappy, but sometimes lonely life before he encountered Ramona. Thoughtful and somewhat scholarly, he was himself an anomaly among his kind, preferring to study other species rather than hunt. He was fascinated by the strange Guardian, in many ways very like himself, and found as they traveled together that his fascination was transformed into something deeper and more personal. He proposed that they found a clan together and willingly gave up his wanderings to stay with her. So it was that Lucien and Ramona founded the the Starsong Sanctuarium.Initially, their clan was composed of themselves, a few additional adults who heard of the proposed venture and requested membership, and a collection of hatchlings of various breeds found by Lucien on forays into the wider world while the other three adults prepared the Lair. However, shortly thereafter, Ramona approached Lucien and revealed that she shared his affections and desired to be his Mate and raise their hatchlings in the new home they were building together. Clan Members Clan Leaders * Ramona (Matriarch, Warrior) * Lucien (Patriarch, Mage-Scholar) The Triplets * Morpheus (Lucien's Apprentice, Scholar) * Hypnos (Kazul's Partner, Fighter) * Kazul (Hypnos' Partner, Fighter) The Diplomatic Corp * Teliza (Chief Diplomat, Kira's Mate, Arcana's Partner ) * Arcana (Teliza's Second, Spymaster, Founding Member) * Kira (Teliza's Mate, Chief Analyst, Librarian, Founding Member) ** Kenshin (Scout/Spy, Founding member) ** Aramina (Scout/Spy, Kenshin's Partner/Mate) Important Others * Amethyst (Ramona & Lucien's Daughter, Explorer, Warrior, Scholar, Cartographer) * Lapis (Clan Astronomer, travel-companion to Amethyst) * Roxim (Kazul's Mate, Clan Alchemist) * Artemis (Clan Bard, Historian) * Ember (Founding Member) * Amata (Arcana's Adopted Daughter) * Mab (Kazul's Daughter, Devotee of the Icewarden) * Winterking (Mab's Mate, Devote of the Icewarden) * Cernunnos (Kazul's Son, Druid, Devotee of the Gladekeeper) * Nephthys (Hypnos' Daughter, Devotee of the Shadowbinder) * Apollo * Myrdyn (Kenshin & Aramina's Grandson,Iados' Partner) * Iados (Myrdyn's Partner) Current Events With a great deal of effort and inventive magical construction, Ramona and Lucien's clan finally completed their tunneling project, opening pathways first to the Starwood Strand, then expanding access to the Focal point and even the Observatory itself. Their original Lair, just large enough for the clan's first few members, sprawls out into a vast series of connected Caves, containing living spaces for the Clan's permanent residents and temporary housing for those passing through, a well guarded communal nesting ground, storerooms for collective treasure and food supplies, several laboratories and research rooms for magical and scientific experimentation, and a large library/teaching room. Category:Arcane Category:Ancient Lair